Raynard Olivier
No luck again Athos, he continues to elude me. That man is a shadow, a thought that bothers me further with each breath I take. That is because you can't kill a shadow, only watch as it covers you in darkness. Raynard Olivier, to Athos Blackpelt shortly before the Battle of the Oaken Staves Raynard Olivier is the Archsage of the Rausten Magic College since 582 UB. Raynard is a highly adept wizard, having a high level of prowess in all magical areas bar necromancy. Whilst his subordinate Athos Blackpelt is more skilled at his specialist area, he lacks Raynard's universal utility. A strong force for the morally good, Raynard does show aspects of arrogance. Many say he is the most powerful wizard in Liken, and he knows it. Nevertheless, he is a kind and just leader, if a little headstrong and eccentric at times. Raynard has shown to have a past with Ser Roland Osteler that is currently unexplored. He also has an intense rivalry with Luther Render, one of his banished students. Athos is known for saying that Raynard spends more time hunting the forest of Bergahorn for Luther than he does running the college. Raynard is a minor POV character. Early Life Raynard was born in the far off village of Ashmarsh. The Heroes of Time were transported to the village in 562 UB by Xaro. There they prepared for the Life Festival. However it was cut short by a murder. Upon trying to solve the murder, the Heroes unknowingly caused a mass panic in the town, who attacked the Heroes. Only Raynard held back, but attacked in a rage when his adoptive mother Helki was killed. Raynard was then transported to Rausten by Xaro to the Magic College, where he became a pupil. When asked by Magnus Tenebris during his induction, the 8 year old broke down in tears, murmuring to himself, "They're all dead..." Raynard has resided at the magic college ever since that day, and has risen to the rank of Archsage, taking over from Magnus Tenebris in 582 UB after the former archsage's death. Career as Archsage When Raynard was elected to the position of Archsage, he began promoting for a new learning style, with a focus of spell application. This new style was hugely successful compared with the regimented religious teachings of Magnus Tenebris. Soon, there was a surge of new recruits, so Raynard oversaw the construction of the newest section of the magic college; the Tenebris Wing, named in honour of his predecessor. However Raynard's teaching methods were not well received by all. Luther Render in particular refused to adapt, and he was soon banished after he was discovered testing the powers of necromancy alongside Crystine Daar. There were also those that left for personal reasons, such as Drago Duneswal. Another notable person who left was Marlon Sinus, who was unhappy that the magic college no longer focused many of its teachings around religion. When Luther attacked the magic college in 589 UB, he was easily repelled by the combined might of Raynard and Athos Blackpelt. However Raynard decided it was time to put an end to the troublesome Luther. He has spent much of the rest of his life since in the Bergahornic jungles, desperately searching for his evil nemesis. The Sabre of Meitor Campaign Raynard was first mentioned by Athos Blackpelt when the Heroes of Time arrived in Rausten. Raynard was out hunting Luther Render at the time, but would apparently return in time for the Rausten Intake Day on the 13th of Janus. When Athos Blackpelt learnt that Seth Qualls no longer could perform the Ray of Frost spell, he was quickly taken aside for extra training, lest Raynard got annoyed. On the morning of the intake day, Raynard returned to the college from another unsuccessful venture into the jungle. Not long after, he met with the Heroes of Time briefly before leaving to ready himself for the ceremony. Battle of the Oaken Staves Soon after the intake day began, the magic college was attacked by Luther Render and his undead forces. Luther quickly ran from the college, with Raynard and Athos in quick pursuit, leaving the defence of the college in the hands of the heroes. After a quick discussion, during which Luther revealed that the Trident Association wanted to resurrect the Demon King Meitor, the fight began. Raynard's magical prowess was apparent, and Luther was pushed back to the college grounds, just in time to witness his captain, Faobrosh the Barber, flee the scene from injuries sustained from Zenaxus. Seeing this enraged Luther, and he prepared to leave the scene. Luther's fury manifested itself into a lightning storm, which struck both Raynard and Athos, knocking Raynard unconscious and killing Athos completely. Mission to Acacisa When Isabel stopped off in Rausten, she decided to pay a visit to the Magic College for the Magical Showcase. There she was able to speak to Raynard about the state of the college after the Battle of the Oaken Staves. During the showcase, Luther Render showed up and threatened the showcase, particularly Isabel. His attack was halted by the arrival of Tanaki Juppus, who repelled him and offered to take Isabel towards Acacisa. Raynard offered to go as well, but instead remained at the Magic College to strengthen the magical barriers. Magical Mutiny Raynard was seen at the College when Luther attacked once again, this time with both Faobrosh the Barber and an undead Brooke Moon in tow. Raynard attempts to put up a large shield, but it is unintentionally broken by Ignat the Lava Bow wielded by Ertelas. Forming the main defence of the college, Raynard creates a path for the Heroes to escape when Luther successfully resurrects Count Benjen III. Battle of the Dark Night Raynard takes on Count Benjen in a single combat fight. Very little is known about the fight, although Raynand was killed according to Harry... Personality Raynard on the whole is a strong force for the moral, the just and the good. However he can show phases of arrogance, especially around his cockier students. He is nevertheless an amicable man, always willing to help someone learn magic, regardless of their background. He has a weird obsession with the Ray of Frost spell. Why this is is currently unknown. Category:Character